


First Kiss

by lil_1337



Category: Princess Princess
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-21
Updated: 2008-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuujiro plots ways to kiss Tooru</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Summer had faded and despite his best efforts Yuujiro had not been able to find a way to kiss Tooru. No matter how he tried to work it something always got in the way. Either Mikoto interrupted them or Akira would show up with instructions to go to the student council room. He was beginning to wonder if the universe was conspiring against him.

Through it all there was Tooru, looking cute as hell in his princess outfits and even better in his uniform. It was unfair that one person should look so damn good no matter if he was dressed like a girl or a boy. It blurred the already fuzzy lines in Yuujiro's mind where Tooru was concerned.

When Tooru's cousin showed up during the school festival and announced that Tooru needed to come home because they were getting married Yuujiro finally saw his chance. Never one to pass up an opportunity when it was dropped in his lap he informed Sayaka that he and Tooru were lovers. When she refused to believe him Yuujiro acted on the need that had danced through his dreams on a fairly regular basis and kissed his fellow princess, leaning into it and ignoring Sayaka's indignation and Mikoto's horrified shock.

When it was all over he had to feign indifference and pretend the whole thing had been for show. But Yuujiro'd known from the beginning the road to having Tooru as his boyfriend would be a long one. So many obstacles Yuujiro would have to overcome, some with patient cajoling, some with boldness and courage. The ice was broken now and he would be on alert, ready and waiting to seize the day or Tooru.


End file.
